JeremyToons: Racing
'JeremyToons: Racing '''is a racing game based on JeremyToons series, and released in November 14, 2012 on iOS, Android, Windows Phone, and Blackberry 10. It was developed by JeremySoft Studios, Exient Entertainment, Fox Digital Entertainment, and Rovio Entertainment and published by Rovio Entertainment and JeremySoft Studios, this is the first game to published by Rovio Entertainment since JeremyToons Run!. On September 18, 2013, after released of Angry Birds Star Wars II, Rovio announced that JeremyToons Racing will be heading for the Wii U, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Nintendo 3DS, and the PlayStation Vita on March 20, 2014 in conjunction with Activision, a Nintendo DS port was planned, but it was cancelled. That port's prototype was sold on eBay. The game is compatible with Hasbro Telepods that will allow the player to summon a specific kart. Gameplay It similar to the ''Mario Kart series. The player character must race around the track with 7 other JeremyToons ''characters. There are four places in the cup, and the player must either be in any of the four places to win. The player must cross four "checkpoints" placed across the level in order. The regular order is number order (1-2-3-4), but the checkpoints differ in each track; an example is Logoville and Yoyle City, each checkpoint represents a logo and BFDI characters (Screen Gems, Cartoon Network, Spiffy Pictures, DHX Media, Leafy, Firey, Fries, and Flower). Playable characters * Jeremy * Larry * Jay * Steve * Bella * Sidden * Jeremy Bird * OJ * Leafy * Little Guy * AntiGirls24 * Amelia * Paper Unlockable characters * Llittle Guy (unlockable when you win 2 races) * Fries (unlockable when you touch or press any button except start on the title screen) * Luxo Jr. (unlockable when you are placed 1st place) * Screen Gems (unlockable when you win 5 races) * Firey (unlockable when you win 10 races) * Cartoon Network (unlockable when you win 25 races) * Spiffy Pictures (unlockable when you race on Logoville for the first time) * Flower (unlockable after playing as Cartoon Network on Logoville) * DHX Media (unlockable after playing as either Spiffy Pictures or Flower on 3 races) * Screen Gems (unlockable when you avoid the train in the Amusement park) * Bloo (unlockable when you play as Larry 3 times) * Apple (unlockable after racing as Bloo 6 times or Larry on Logoville once) * Molly (unlockable after playing a battle mode as Bloo/Apple/Larry at least twice) * Gree Guy (unlockable when you play as Jeremy 3 times) * Scratch Cat (unlockable when you play as Bella 3 times) * Dr. Beanson (unlockable when you play as Jeremy Bird 12 times) Cups The "Jeremy's O" Cup This cup has the following courses: * Jeremyville * Amusement Park * Beach Park * Paramount Studios The "Bloo's O" Cup This cup has the following courses: * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * Yoyle City * The World of Angry Birds * Logoville The "Little Guy Forevers" Cup * 123 Greeny Phatom * Geoville * Pizza Land * Piggy Island The Leafy's O Cup * Jeremyville Plaza * Birdland * Amelia's lair * Mega City Unlockable cups Most of the unlockable cups are real-life tracks or imaginary tracks ''More coming soon! Category:Video Game